


i am a star

by innersanctuaries



Series: NaNoWriMo Short Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries
Summary: This is Destiel, but since characters are never really named and no characters are specified, I guess that you could see it as any ship. This came up entirely because I was sifting through my docs trying to find something I need currently, so I added more and ended up with this! Enjoy!





	i am a star

**Author's Note:**

> This is Destiel, but since characters are never really named and no characters are specified, I guess that you could see it as any ship. This came up entirely because I was sifting through my docs trying to find something I need currently, so I added more and ended up with this! Enjoy!

i am a star.

 

_  i shine for you _

 

i fell to the earth

 

_ i fell for you _

 

damaged and hurt

 

_ for you, it was worth it _

 

i am not a star.

 

_ i am not, for i am yours _

 

i am a galaxy.

 

_ with you, i am more _

 

i have stars in my eyes

 

_  for you make me see beauty _

 

i hold the planets inside of me

 

_ it is nothing compared to your love _

 

spinning spinning spinning

 

_ it is nothing compared to you _

 

i am sprinkled with stardust

 

_ you are sprinkled with light _

 

i am the stars.

  
_ i am yours _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! It's really short but I really like it. 
> 
> Please comment feedback! It helps keep me motivated and helps me know what you guys do and don't like!
> 
> Follow me on Instagram at @archangelica_angelica or on tumblr at innersanctuaries if you want to get in touch or just to watch me shitpost!


End file.
